Very Clever
by MsLane
Summary: It all started with a text. And who's to say that Emma never strikes while the iron is hot? Swan Queen x Fixed with the story actually in it now hopefully


**Using a random first line generator, figured it would get my creativity flowing lol I'm so sorry for the first attempt at uploading this, I have absolutely no idea what went wrong x**

* * *

The text message simply says 'very clever.' That's it.

Emma's grin stretches across her face with ease as she tucks her phone back into her pocket, knowing that the Mayor definitely doesn't expect a reply from her. Their friendship giving Emma an insight into many a things that make Regina tick.

"You look like the cat that ate the canary." Ruby says in the silvery way that she does, leaning across the counter towards you with a smile on her face.

The blonde just smiles at her as she takes a sip of her coffee, and shrugs her shoulder noncommittally, "I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

Ruby laughs lightly, "Right, yes I'm sure. You know, I can't help it if I'm just really fine tuned in everything Emma Swan. You're my best friend, of course I'm gonna know somethin's up."

Emma tilts her head, a softer smile on her face, "You do have a ridiculous sixth sense when it comes to me."

The tall brunette nods sagely, "Damn right. Now. Are you gonna tell me?"

Emma throws her head back in a full belly laugh, not really expecting Ruby to go there so emphatically, "You're something else. It's nothing Rubes, just me and Regina being our normal selves. I _may_ have said something clever and Regina actually admitted it. I'm just proud of me."

Ruby giggles as she shakes her head, taking in the pleasant glow about Emma ever since she and Regina have actually started calling what they've always had a friendship, "It was bound to happen eventually." She adores how much the two of them have grown to care for one another. Loves how far they've gotten, a far cry from the hostility of when Emma first arrived in Storybrooke.

Emma chuckles as she finishes her coffee, "Yea, it took a lot longer than I thought it might."

* * *

Regina chuckles as she tosses her phone onto the couch beside her, rolling her eyes delicately as she crosses her legs, muttering, "Very clever indeed."

Henry walks into the living room and plops down beside his mother, a grin on his face, "You're smiling."

Regina nods her head as she looks at him, smile still on her face, "I am."

Henry hums as he tilts his head, Regina thinks it's very reminiscent of the sheriff, and says, "Emma?"

Regina nods her head, smile growing a bit more, raising an eyebrow slightly, "It is."

Henry nods and turns his body to face the television, turning it up again before saying, "I can't help being happy that you're happy." He pauses and glances at his mom out of the corner of his eye, "The both of you."

The mayor's cheeks color slightly and she can't do anything to stop that at all. She decides to not say anything other than a quiet, "Thank you," before situating herself to watch another rerun of The X-Files with Henry.

* * *

Emma quickly makes her way up the driveway of 108 Mifflin St. both hands securely holding onto the Tupperware soup container filled with chicken soup the blonde actually made herself.

She's late. So, _so _late and Regina is going to kill her. She shuffles her feet on the welcome mat and then pauses. Her hands are preoccupied and she stares at the numbers on the door. Before she can think to place the burden down to knock, the door opens up to reveal her son, grinning at her, "You're late."

Emma rolls her eyes lovingly, "Yeah, yeah. I know. Come on kid, let me in, it's cold out here and this soup isn't gonna stay hot forever."

Henry giggles and moves out of the way to let his mom in. Emma shakes her hair out of her face before walking into the kitchen to be faced with Regina's back as she takes out the chicken from the oven, throwing a slightly exasperated, "You're late Miss Swan," over her shoulder.

Emma nods her head, "I know, I know, but before you-" her voice sticks in her throat when Regina's eyes find hers once she turns around.

The brunette raises an eyebrow, a grin wanting to splay across her face.

The blonde shakes her head as she makes her way to place the soup container on the kitchen island, "I'm sorry. I just. I completely forgot what I was going to say the minute you looked at me."

The minute the words are out of her mouth, Emma's eyes widen and Regina's heart flutters all on its own, with no permission from her. The brunette's face also colors slightly at that, and Emma wants to dig a hole and climb into it.

It's one thing to be semi smooth through text, but it's a completely different matter when she does so without _wanting_ to. The words just spilled out of her, "I-Oh wow, Regina I'm-"

Regina shakes her head, a light chuckle escaping her, "Don't worry about it dear. It's quite alright."

Emma's face feels like it's emitting enough radiation to heat up leftovers, "I meant it, it's the truth I just…Shi-oot! Shoot. Ugh," she exasperatedly wipes her face, pulling down before sighing, "I didn't mean to say it out loud though."

Regina decides not to put Emma through more misery than she's already putting herself through, so she simply gives her a small playful smile and says, "Dinner dear?"

Emma chuckles under breath and nods her head, "Yes please."

Dinner is a regular affair, something that's been regular since coming together to try becoming friends for Henry. Things stopped being _for_ Henry somewhere down the line and surprisingly both women didn't find a problem with that knowledge. They both love Henry, they both know that they love Henry, and neither has an issue with the other when it comes to Henry, and their friendship is something they both cherish very much and it has everything to do with them.

"Henry, bedtime." Regina quietly says to a dozing Henry beside her.

Emma looks over to the pair beside her, Henry sitting in between the two of them, and watches as Regina plays with his hair as she gently says again, "Henry? Come on sweetheart, your bed is waiting for you."

The blonde smiles at them softly and says, "I'll take him up. He's still not too big that I can't carry him."

Regina's eyes find Emma's and she bites her lip as she nods her head, "Okay."

She watches the blonde carefully stand up and gently thread her arm under his legs and cradle his body towards her, she whispers to Regina, "He _is_ getting heavier though. Won't be long before he's gonna need to carry himself up those stairs."

Regina smiles after the blonde, watching as she walks up the stairs carefully and as quietly as possible. She knows she's in trouble because she _knows_ her feelings for the blonde have crossed being simple friends a long time ago, and there's no way she can help herself. She also knows the blonde finds her attractive. 'Hell, we've both admitted to finding each other attractive. But we're friends, _best_ friends and she's the first I've had in a long time…and yet, I can't help but to have feelings for her.'

She sighs to herself just as Emma returns to her side, "Hey."

Regina's heart skips a beat, her darker eyes flickering up to Emma's, "Hey yourself."

Emma bites her lip, "I meant what I said you know."

The brunette raises an eyebrow and tilts her head, and Emma smiles internally at seeing something she does so much mirrored at her by Regina, "Meant what you said when?"

Emma bites her lip as she pulls out her own phone and shows her, "When I said this…and when I said what I did in the kitchen. That…it slipped out without my permission, but it's true just the same. I just…wish I was more coordinated than I am."

Regina's eyes soften amazingly as she breathes out, "Oh Emma…" before her eyes glance down to the phone screen, looking over their conversation that she has nearly memorized.

_**Regina TheQueen: Yes, the weather's been rather gloomy as of recently. Also, are you still making soup for our weekly dinner?**_

_**Me: Yup, chicken soup. And it's okay…the weather can do it's best, but I've got you around and your presence makes up for it.**_

_**Regina TheQueen: Very clever.**_

The brunette looks back up at Emma and just smiles, "You're being obvious Miss Swan."

Emma bites her lip as she chuckles at herself, "I'm aware Madam Mayor, but honestly it's all because of you. I lose my ability to filter myself. You just…you make me so happy Regina, and I'd give anything to make sure this feeling never leaves."

Regina nods her head slowly, agreeing with her, "I don't want this feeling to ever leave either Emma. I…this is the happiest I have _ever_ been in all of my years."

The blonde takes a breath and keeps her eyes locked on Regina's, willing her to sense how much she means her words, "I want you to be happy Regina. I will do everything and anything for you to be happy, and if us being friends, the best of friends, is all you want and see us being, I am absolutely okay with that…I _do_ want to be something more, because I feel so much with you. I'm sorry if me finally telling you makes you uncomfortable, and I'll leave and give you space if that's what you need."

Regina quickly gently takes both of Emma's hands in hers and squeezes slightly, "I do _not_ want you to leave and give me space. I've had space from everyone I held dear for years, I'm done being by myself Emma. I want…I want all of that. I want to be happy. I want to be happy with _you_, and with Henry and with the three of us, and _this_, I want dinners every night with you, I want to be able to hold you that much longer without wondering if you think it's strange for friends to do so. I want to be able to hold your hands and just be near you, all the time. I _crave_ you Emma, in a way I have never craved anyone in my life."

The blonde blinks her eyes in surprise, not believing how incredibly fortunate she is to have this incredible woman tell her all the things she has always wanted to hear.

The mayor gives her a slightly watery smile, as she shrugs her shoulder as she continues on, her voice deeper with the emotion bubbling up, "Not even with Daniel have I felt anything this strong or deeply, and it means everything to me because I chose to allow this to happen. I chose to give you a chance and you blasted my expectations out of the water dear. I can't. You can't imagine how lonely it was, and you, you just." She takes a breath and laughs and it's a cross between a sob and a chuckle, and the brunette gently lets go of the blonde's hands as she brushes at her eyes before sniffing and rolling her back regally, Emma slipping her hands into the brunette's again, earning herself a quick squeeze, "You've made everything better, and I don't think I've told you that throughout our friendship, and I mean it, with all of my heart. You've helped me fix things with Henry, you've made things better with everything in town and I just." The brunette smiles at her fondly, and sighs out, "You're amazing."

Emma squeezes her hands and gives her a blushing smile, "_You_ are amazing. I'm just her highnesses knight, and I will be that until the day I no longer live."

Regina's heart is in her throat as her eyes twinkle, "Is that a proposal dear?"

Emma sputters and causes Regina to laugh beautifully. Emma finally shakes her head and catches up to where they're at now and smiles as the brunette laugh. Once the brunette sighs out a breath from laughing, Emma squeezes her hand to get her attention and says, "Believe me Regina, when I propose to you, there'll be no question about it."

Regina doesn't miss the fact that Emma says _when_ rather than _if_, and it makes her heart want to explode with the feeling of being wanted.

And to think, this domino effect of events, them actually admitting feeling something more than friendship, all happened because of a text.


End file.
